deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbiter (Ripa 'Moramee)
Ripa 'Moramee was a Sangheili warrior of immense strength and skill- towering over his peers and kin with his huge size and ferociously demanding presence. At one point, he attempted to lead a military coup against his greaters, and while he was stronger, faster and more skilled than most of his race, his attempted insurrection fell flat, and he was capture. Rather than kill Ripa, it was decided to promote him to the rank of Arbiter within the Covenant- making him the Commander of the Covenant Forces during the Harvest Campaign. When he lead the Covenant on Harvest, he and his soldiers discovered a Forerunner artifact that lead them to a secluded Shield World that, when activated, would give the Covenant a massive fleet of Forerunner ships capable of wiping humanity and anyone else out entirely. However, to activate the Shield World, the Arbiter needed a human- leading him to kidnap UNSC scientist Ellen Anders. Her crewmates in the Pillar of Fire refused to abandon her and followed the Covenant to the Shield World, where the Arbiter was killed in a battle with the human Sergeant John Forge. Battle vs. Skorge (by JoseExcobedo115) No battle written WINNER: SKORGE Expert's Opinion This was Skorge's fight to win no matter which Arbiter. Skorge was faster, much more acrobatic, more clever and more sadistic than his adversary, who only really took the edge in brute strength. In the end, Skorge was just faster and more devoted. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samus Aran (by Urbancommando77) No battle written WINNER: SAMUS ARAN Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Samus' armor protected her from anything the Arbiter could throw at her, as well as her greater agility and curbstomp arsenal that easily broke through the Arbiter's energy shield. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darth Maul (by Utter noob) Ripa ‘Moramee stands over a holographic projection of a prophet, who was beginning a speech about an army of heretics that had been discovered. Ripa, interested in a new enemy, eagerly listened closer. Unexpectedly, the doors to his room began to open. Angered for the disturbance, Ripa turned to see what could matter more than the prophet’s speech. Standing there was a figure in a black robe. Slowly, the figure took off his hood and revealed his face. Maul smiled for a moment, before discarding the robe and drawing his lightsaber. Ripa grabbed his Plasma Rifle and took aim. Maul ignited one side of his lightsaber and deflected the volley of plasma bolts. Not long, the Rifle began to overheat. This was Maul’s chance. Using the Force to increase his speed, Maul sprinted towards the Arbiter. Swinging his lightsaber high, Maul was surprised when an energy blade met his own. Ripa shoved Maul back, giving him a chance to observe his adversary’s weapon. Maul did the same, interested in the Energy Sword’s design. He’d never seen a lightsaber like that, but perhaps it wasn’t a lightsaber. With a roar, Ripa charged at the Sith Lord, aiming for a de-heading blow. Maul instinctively parried, then the two locked blades. Thinking quickly, Maul activated the other end of his lightsaber and using a Force enhanced kick, drove Ripa back a few feet. Before the Sith could take advantage of the scenario, Ripa vanished. Maul looked to his surroundings, and turned as the elite slammed down with two Energy Swords. Maul’s lightsaber was split into pieces. Maul desperately aimed a punch, but the elite, motivated by pure rage, moved faster and thrusted his twin swords into Maul’s chest. Expert's Opinion Whilst Maul was a skilled duelest, Ripa was armed with more weaponry and could utilize them at a longer range. Ripa, being a general, was able to outwit Maul thanks to his use of camoflague. And although Maul had the upper hand at close range, Ripa could still hold his own and defeat him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors